everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Melanie Aristaios
Melanie Lotus Aristaios is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the middle daughter of Aristaeus, god of shepherds, cheesemaking, beekeeping, honey, honey-mead and medicinal herbs of Greek Mythology, and currently attends Ever After High through the Mythology Program. Melanie sides with the Royals in the destiny conflict, as she is fairly proud of the part of her father's legacy she's taking. Character Personality (Bullets for now, but will soon be written-out properly) * Melanie is adventurous and daring, and is always up for new adventures. She's fearless and bold, and always takes the risks others aren't willing to take. * She has an excellent self-control, being fairly good at controlling her emotions and desires. Melanie follows her brain rather than her heart, and avoids letting her feelings take control of the situations. * She is a caring and protective person, and would risk her life for her loved ones. She's not the type that trusts people easily, but when she does, she's an exceptionally loyal and devoted friend, who will do anything for the ones around her. Melanie is constantly concerned about the well-being and safety of the ones she loves. * Melanie can be rather bossy and is always the dominant one in her relationships, either platonic or romantic ones. She likes to feel like she's in control of things. Of course she's not that person who will give you orders all the time and expect you to obey her every wish, but she definitely knows how to stop you with a single look in her eyes. Additionally, her dominance is about making sure everything's okay and right rather than imposing orders. * She can be rather impatient and gets annoyed easily if things don't turn out the way she planned. * Making justice to her name, Melanie is sweet like honey, and definitely a warm and welcoming girl. Despite some personality traits of hers, Melanie is actually very kind, tender and compassionate. * She's always doing her best to protect nature, and if she ever sees someone trying to pick a flower, she will run after them with her bees. Melanie is a lover of nature and its beauties, and will do anything she can to protect it with her life. She truly values the Earth, the flora and fauna and wishes people could value it as much as she does. * Also, she knows she's better than you. Appearence Melanie is a rather attractive and charming girl of tall and athletic built and slightly tanned skin. She has shoulder-length, wavy honey blonde hair with tints of golden, and honey eyes. Melanie enjoys the Ancient Greek fashion, and her colours are mostly white, yellow, golden and bronze. She's fond of Greek-esque accessories and hairdos. Interests & Hobbies Cooking & Baking Melanie enjoys to bake and cook, and is very good at it. She always adds honey to her recipes and wishes to open her own bakery someday, where everything will be honey-related. Cheesemaking Despite not being good at it, Melanie actually enjoys this activity. It reminds her of the long afternoons she'd spend with her father, mother and sisters making cheese. She truly misses those good old times. Social Movements Melanie likes to attend some social movements from time to time, but is always up for nature-related things. She has founded the "Protect the Bees" movement at school and does her best to always attend the nature-related ones she is invited. Healing TBA Myth How it Goes Main Article: Aristaeus How does Melanie fit into it? Aristaeus chose each one of his daughters to have specific parts of his legacy. Melanie was chosen to have the "beekeping, honey, honey-mead and medicinal herbs" parts of his myth, while Brie was chosen for the "shepherds and cheesemaking" parts. Melanie is rather fond of her destiny and finds it to be extremely sweet and, therefore, sides with the Royals on the destiny conflict. Powers and Abilities Powers * Mélikinesis: '''Melanie has the ability to create, shape and manipulate honey. * '''Honey Generation: Melanie, when a full goddess of honey and honey-mead, will be able to create/generate honey at her will. For now, she is able to create honey out of water. * Bee Control/Friendship: Melanie can control various species of bees, but doesn't like to do that. She finds it to be unfair with bees, and mainly enjoys their friendship and company. She can also summon bees at her will. Abilities * Healing: Though she does not possess healing powers, Melanie is a skilled healer through her extensive knowledge over medicinal herbs. * Multilingualism: Melanie is fluent in Greek, Ancient Greek, Latin, English and Spanish. Relationships Family Aristaeus Melanie has a wonderful relationship with her father, Aristaeus. They get along extraordinarily well and are true friends to each other. Aristaeus is a proud father, and couldn't be happier to have Melanie as his daughter and successor. Mel is, unsurprisingly, very much of a daddy's girl, and Aristaeus probably did spoil Mel and her siblings quite a lot. Autonoë Autonoë is truly the best mother Melanie could ever ask for. Mel loves her mom above anything else and misses her profoundly while they're away from each other. They're constantly sending each other letters, and Melanie sobs a little when she receives a letter from her mom. Siblings * Melanie equally loves all of them and protects them with her heart * She has a healthy rivalry with Brie and Gouda but loves them way too much * Actaeon is kinda meh * Macris is a second mom to Mel Friends TBA - boy she needs some [[Mollie Acanthus|'Mollie Acanthus']] * Bee sisters uwu * TBA [[Ornella Meliai|'Ornella Meliai']] * Hippies * TBA [[Mandisa Iatet|'Mandisa Iatet']] * They tag along to make cheese Pet Melanie has a pet sheep that her father gave to her before coming to Ever After High, whose name is Melia. Melia's still a little lamb and Melanie has to look after her constantly. They love each other very much and have a sweet bond. Upon the Mythos Animal Calling, a little cow came to Melanie, and she named her Mrs. Meliton, Mrs. Melly for short. They also have an extraordinary bond and Mrs. Meliton helps Melanie out with cheesemaking. She collectively calls the bees that follow her around "Beeyonce", and likes to think that they're her pets and friends. Romance [[Marcus Dimitriakó|'Marcus Dimitriakó']] * "Idiot" * She loves him so much * "Mel what is the Spanish word for tortilla" "Marcus you're so stupid yet so handsome kiss me" Class Schedule 1st Period: Healing 101 with Ms. Eir 2nd Period: Biology with Mrs. Bastet 3rd Period: Life Magicment with Ms. Hestia 4th Period: Mythology with Professor Aesop 5th Period: Mythos Magic with Professor Hecate 6th Period: Plantology with Mrs. Demeter Quotes Trivia * Melanie's birthday is on August 17th. * She smells like honey and marzipan, according to Ornella. * Melanie literally cried when she found out bees died after they stung someone. * She can come up with a bee pun within seconds, and constantly sends bee memes to her friends. * Her favourite bee species is they honey bee, but she loves them all equally. * Melanie is followed by a bunch of bees and, sometimes, wasps. She doesn't really like the last ones. * Melanie weirdly falls in love with rather... Stupid and fool people. Unintentionally. * TBA Notes * "Melanie" is a name meaning "honey" or "blackness". "Lotus" means "lotus flower". "Aristaios" was an epiphet to Aristaeus, meaning "the best". * Her birthday is the National Honey Bee Day. * Melanie partially takes her inspiration from Hope Van Dyne, mainly her aesthetic. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Greek Mythology